


煊赫门味爱情

by HARRYANDDIANA



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYANDDIANA/pseuds/HARRYANDDIANA





	煊赫门味爱情

     这个吻是在蓬松松的被子上结束的。杨九郎叉开腿跪在床上，盯着身下耳尖烧的通红的张云雷，眸子陡然变得深沉。那人却显然撩人而不自知，浴袍的领口大敞着，白净的皮肤上还零零散散缀着过敏的红斑，竟像是欢爱留下的吻痕，一副任人采撷的诱人模样，却偏偏生着一张冷清禁欲的脸。张云雷眯了眯眼睛看着跨在他身上脑门上憋出青筋的杨九郎，慢慢悠悠抬起手，把烟往嘴边送，松垮垮的浴袍袖子慢慢滑下来，露出修长纤细的胳膊来。奶白色的烟雾迷迷蒙蒙的眯了杨九郎的眼，他依稀看见那个妖精好像勾了勾唇角，露出了一个微不可见的笑来。

     一只骨节分明的手突然附上了杨九郎略微感到压迫的下体，撩拨似的来来回回上上下下摸了个彻底。

      “你也不说想我……”那小孩好像委屈了，晶晶亮的眼睛垂了下来，嘟嘟囔囔地撅嘴。

      该死。杨九郎闭上眼睛稳了稳呼吸。这个男人总有办法降住他。

     他只好依然保持着跪着的姿势，弯下腰去抚摸爱人滚烫的小脸蛋。瘦了，都不肉乎了。杨九郎自有一套检验自家角儿生活质量的本领和标准。

      “不好好吃饭。”杨九郎在那人起了疹子的额头上印了一个吻。

      “不好好照顾自己。”又是一个吻，落在了鼻尖上。

       “生病了不告诉我。”吻移到了下巴上。

       “偷偷抽烟。”杨九郎一口含住那人因为过敏而异常红艳的嘴唇，用力吮吸，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹。

        杨九郎的声音像是耳语，低低的，诱惑的，喷进张云雷的耳孔里，让他直发痒。

        “九郎……我错了还不行吗……”张云雷软了身子求他。谁知身上的男人非但不给他什么实质性的帮助，反而退开来，直起了身子。

       “那你想我了吗？”

       杨九郎抱着胳膊歪着头看他。浴袍的领口开得更大了，那人耳尖的红晕传染似的，从耳朵染到脸颊，又从脸颊染上脖子，那在浴袍里扭来扭去的身体是一片被暂时遮掩起来的春光和一块尚且避人不可见的美玉。杨九郎舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

       “想……”

       “怎么想?”杨九郎挑了挑眉毛。

       张云雷认命似的伸了那一只白细胳膊挡住一双顾盼神飞的眼眸。启唇把烟叼在嘴里，明明灭灭的烟头闪了又闪，呼出一团烟雾来。那只空出的手抚上胸口敞开的浴袍，张开五指，极难耐似的把那柔软的布料抓在手里又呻吟着松开手来，只留下扯下肩头的纯白色软布皱巴巴地可怜地耷拉在娇红的乳上。

      杨九郎目不转睛地盯着张云雷的一举一动，像是一只狩猎的野兽。

     白净的手抚过浴袍，像是某种有生命的灵活物什，解开浴袍，转而探向身下微微抬头的性器，握住那饱胀的欲望来回轻柔地摩挲它。

     杨九郎爱死了张云雷眯着眼睛沉醉在欲望的样子，像是堕落的天使。张云雷那夹着烟的手因为这抚慰而颤抖，吊梢眼角也染上绯红，轻轻露出贝齿来，咬住殷红的下唇，仿佛要阻挡那羞人的却不受控制的呻吟。他没有办法解救自己，只能试图用香烟分散注意力，嘴唇微撅着想去寻那烟的慰藉，捉住了，又猛吸一口，身下的快感渐渐累积起来了，他绝望地挺动着精瘦的腰身，像是在追寻空气中看不见的欲望。张云雷不安地扭动身躯和四肢，杨九郎的注视莫名地让他更加兴奋，他只能不自觉地加快手上的动作，想要迎来这个自食其力的羞耻的高潮。

      杨九郎突然伸出一只手拔走了他嘴里叼着的煊赫门，另一只手拍开了他灵活的撸动着的手。从欲望的顶端生生被扯下来的感觉太难受了，张云雷红着眼睛扯着身下的被子，别别扭扭地冲着杨九郎哼唧，表示他微小的抗议。

     他垂着眼睛，看见身上那个小眼八叉的男人就着那烟吸了一大口，然后像一只水鸟一样迅速低下头含住他尚未得到纾解的性器，慢慢渡着烟气。一片烟雾缭绕里，张云雷只能把那被子抓得更紧，他甚至可以闻到煊赫门的味道从身下飘来。被含在口腔里的物什被伺候得很是舒服，像是破开了一片柔软与炙热，被黏黏腻腻地吞吐着，不时可以感到身下动作的男人用舌尖温柔地刺戳着马眼，让他全身每一根筋骨都酥麻，每一条神经都颤栗。

      这样的性爱太过甜美。张云雷茫然无意识地挺动着腰身往那极乐里推送，他微张着唇看那片白色的天花板，仿佛出现幻觉，五颜六色的彩虹和像极光一样斑斓的光带在眼前一闪而过。

     杨九郎就是在这个时候退开的，眼前的梦幻尽数化成碎片。

     “我要看你自己扩张。”杨九郎的声音骤然响起，除了口交带来的沙哑之外，没有任何感情。

      张云雷烧得有些昏沉，他知道杨九郎是故意的。他明明没有原谅自己，他在把旧账新仇一同报复下来。烟抽完了，烟蒂被杨九郎用一个完美的抛物线扔在了床下。

     积累了数日的思念和一个人默默忍着的病痛一起作用，被杨九郎的冷漠点燃。所有的勾引都得不到安慰，所有的撒娇都得不到拥抱，所有的难受都得不到安慰。张云雷眼睛一酸想流下泪来，又掐着床单硬生生憋了回去。他一骨碌爬起来，光着身子在杨九郎赤裸裸的注视下走到卫生间，从一堆脏衣服里翻出烟盒，挑衅似的慢悠悠掏出一根烟，慢悠悠地点上，慢悠悠地眯着眼睛吸了一口，恨不得把烟气吐到杨九郎脸上。

      杨九郎沉默着站在床边，冷着脸打量作起来没完没了的张云雷。从头发丝儿到脚趾头缝儿，连着那根饱胀的翘起的没有得到满足的性器。

     “加一条。下地不穿鞋。”

      张云雷不理他。把烟盒甩在床上，长腿一迈跳上了床，撅着屁股伸手开床头柜的抽屉，摸出一管润滑来。把几个枕头摞在床头，大大咧咧叉开腿靠在上面，曲起膝盖，把私处暴露在空气里。却赌气似的偏不看一旁立着的杨九郎，只当他是个摆设。

     杨九郎有些硬得发疼，他知道张云雷有多能折腾，但他永远猜不透这小妖精又要作什么妖。

    张云雷把烟叼在嘴里，嘴唇抿着一动一动，带着香烟诱惑似的上下摆动着。手上丝毫没停下动作，啪嗒一声打开盖子，把润滑挤在会阴，一只手摸索着把那一团黏腻冰凉涂开来，手指划到那禁闭的入口，试探似的画着圈儿，一双暗含秋水的美目陶醉似的阖上，食指浅浅戳刺，堪堪划入一个指节。杨九郎看见那人因为过敏而微微泛红的肌肤更是染上一层薄薄的红霞，香艳之极。

     另一只左手轻轻抚上欲望，来来回回地摩擦着。抿着的唇抑制不住一般发出轻轻地叹喟，带着微微的上扬颤抖着的尾音，愈发显出欲求不满来。一指很快被那团软肉接纳，来回进出也自如了不少。中指也很快就着那濡湿滑进体内，杨九郎甚至可以看清张云雷那处被撑开的薄薄的微红的皮肤贪婪地张翕着，吞食着那修长白净的手指。退开左手，夹起唇边的烟，吐了口烟出来。被释放的双唇更放肆地呻吟着，高高低低撩拨着杨九郎难耐的神经。

       夹着烟的左手一路抚着胸膛和小腹下滑，再次来到硬得厉害的性器上。三指在这个时候也加入了进来，充分的润滑让这一切动作并不困难，很快三只指头都在狭窄的甬道间来回自如地进出起来，伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声在卧室里回响着。张云雷情动了，杨九郎看得出来，他秋水似的眼神开始涣散，无意识地摆动腰身，抬起臀部让那私处更好地暴露在空气里，也让甬道更方便手指的肆意开拓，甜腻的呻吟也逐渐拔高，滴滴答答要漏出蜜来。

       再忍他就不是男的。

       杨九郎一伸手捞着那人两只细细的脚脖子就给扯了过来。正吸着烟自慰的张云雷被这突如其来的袭击弄得吓了一跳，一口烟差点呛住。一转眼自己已经天旋地转躺在了床上，而那个心思大动的罪魁祸首已经把自己扒了个干净，一个欺身压上来。

      “你干嘛！”张云雷没好气地推他。

      “这你都看不出来，”杨九郎急不可耐地把吻印在那人的脖颈上，沐浴露的香气一个劲儿往鼻孔里钻，“当然是干你！”

亵玩过的小穴轻而易举便被破开，湿润和温暖一霎时间就缠住了杨九郎蓬勃的欲望。杨九郎死死按住那人不安分的手，一边抽了空拔下他手里的烟叼在自己嘴里。

“挑衅我是吗？”杨九郎把烟喷在那人的耳侧，声音从唇缝里挤出来，“这么喜欢抽着烟做爱？就不怕把被单儿点着了？”

杨九郎进来的那一下，就把张云雷想说的话都给堵在了嘴里，一转脸全变成了勾人的喘息和呻吟。失了焦的眼神只能看到一团迷迷蒙蒙的白烟在眼前化开，慢慢显出杨九郎那张挂着汗珠儿的脸来，他无意识地抬手，轻轻抚过那人汗津津的脑门儿，又抬了腿，蛇一样缠上那人精壮的腰身。

想要更多。情欲和高烧无一不让他疯狂，张云雷只觉得身上热，身下热，头脑热，口舌热，像是发了魔怔。

他从杨九郎嘴里夺下那烟，反手扔在地上，旋即两片滚烫柔软的嘴唇就敷了上来，像是有生命的活物，灵活的挑逗着杨九郎的嘴巴，时而模仿性交的姿态用舌尖戳刺着唇角，时而游移到下巴上，用舌面扫过他青青的胡茬，又把一根灵活的舌头滑进杨九郎的口腔里，去舔他平坦的上颚，弄得他直发痒。

杨九郎被他缠得没法儿，只能在身下愈发卖力气。一下一下又准又狠，只把张云雷撞得往前滑，差点滚下床去，又被杨九郎一手一个揽着膝盖窝拽回来。张云雷自己点的火，又受不住，小嘴儿一撇，桃花眼挤吧挤吧挤出两滴眼泪来，哭喊着冲身上的人发狠：“杨九郎，你没良心！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……太猛了，不要了，不要了，九郎，不要了……”

张云雷一转眼发现已经被翻了个个儿，整个人趴在床上，撅着屁股，样子很狼狈。就又委屈了，脸在被子上蹭着鼻涕眼泪。啪的一声脆响，白生生的臀上应声留下一个红红的掌印。

“不许哭。”杨九郎趴在他身上低声凶他，“刚才你不是挺开心的，怎么我弄的你不舒服？还是说张云雷的脸，六月的天，说变就变？”

张云雷埋着头，打了两个哭嗝，止住了，红着眼睛，像个受欺负的小兔子。杨九郎掰着两团软肉，挺着身前的东西捅了进去，发出一声低低的叹息。太舒服了。这样的体位给人一种前所未有的征服感，进得更深了。他搂着张云雷瘦成一把的腰，大开大合起来，又故意去顶弄那湿软的小穴里某一个隐秘的机关，张云雷被操得软了腰，只能撅着屁股拽着被子，嘴里吐着词不达意的呻吟和话语。

杨九郎操得很深，张云雷可以清晰地感受到那根完全勃起的性器在自己的体内肆意妄为，在自己的身体里烙下它的形状。杨九郎的手掌就在这个时候从后面绕了过来，温柔地包裹住他前面可怜的无人照看的欲望。杨九郎的手很有技巧，浅浅地用拇指抚弄前段，用虎口摩擦冠状沟。张云雷眼前好像又出现了之前消散的绚烂彩虹，他紧紧闭上眼睛，小穴一阵剧烈地抽搐，前面就猛地射在了杨九郎的手里。

杨九郎的手从身下辗转到张云雷樱红的乳头上，把他一手的黏腻湿滑全抹在上面。杨九郎知道现在的张云雷是什么一副诱人模样，两颗乳头殷红而泛着光泽，他把下巴垫在张云雷的肩头，手上不停地揉弄那人胸前的石榴子，身下一次比一次猛烈地撞击着，把张云雷所有的呻吟都撞碎。

杨九郎要到了。没带套，他不想射在张云雷的身体里，不是不想，是不愿意。他摸了摸小孩儿烧得滚烫的脸颊，免疫力底下的身体受不了这些污秽。他拔出性器，让张云雷躺下，对着那一对娇红的乳来来回回撸动着，一声低吼射在了那人的胸口，还促狭地把前端在那人硬挺的乳头上蹭了蹭。红樱白雪，好不漂亮，杨九郎心里想。

杨九郎俯下身子去吻他的爱人。张云雷有些累了，本来就生着病，这番折腾让他更加昏沉。

“磊磊，你看，像不像是……”杨九郎笑嘻嘻地指了指他胸前。

张云雷抬了抬千斤重的眼皮，飞起一脚踢在杨九郎的屁股上：“滚犊子！”

杨九郎给张云雷做了清洗，用温毛巾一点一点给他周身擦个了干净。从药箱里拿了个退烧贴给他贴上，又给被子盖好，一个翻身滑进被子里，搂着这具有些发烫的身体，亲吻他温柔的后脑勺和软乎乎的后脖颈。

“对不起，磊磊。今天弄狠了。”杨九郎贴着他的耳朵和他说，“但是我是真生气。你就是不明白，你自己糟践自己身体我有多生气，多担心。我一听到你发烧了，我就知道你又洗了澡不吹头发，出了汗直接吹空调，光着脚在地上走。再加上你天天熬夜，不好好吃饭，整天烟不离手，你那个免疫力……”

张云雷眉头又拧起来了，他从被子伸出一只手捂住杨九郎叭叭不停的嘴。

“嘘！”张云雷仰着脖子闭着眼，用气声儿和他说，“又说上了……”

杨九郎看那人心不在焉的样子，就知道一准左耳朵进右耳朵出。一个人腮帮子鼓鼓生闷气。

过了好久，杨九郎以为张云雷已经睡着了。紧紧搂着爱人的手臂正准备入睡。

“对不起……让你担心了。”张云雷轻轻的声音在一片黑暗里响起。

杨九郎在爱人的后颈印了一个吻，嘴角微不可见地上扬。

“我不接受。怪我，我没照顾好你。”


End file.
